Gadd
Gadd is an Asuran Elementalist with little consideration for who gets injured in his work, particularly Humans. Lore From the manual: :Gadd is a cantankerous, demanding old Asura, who prefers to hire "disposable humans" to help him in the lab with his experiments. Though he won't admit it, this is partly due to necessity, as many of his own race won't work for him. Many unfortunate "accidents" have befallen Gadd's past assistants, and though one is likely to learn much in his employ, most Asura prefer to live a long life. :Gadd has recently employed a group of humans willing (or stupid enough) to assist him. They claim to be members of a rebel group fighting to restore peace and order to their homelands, which Gadd could care less about. He gives them the "privilege" of testing his inventions, and if they survive, he'll let them purchase a few. Gadd is respected by other Asura but is given a very wide berth even by his associates. You never can tell when he's going to wake up on the wrong side of the bed... and use you in his next experiment. Locations *Eye of the North **Sparkfly Swamp (Only during the Finding Gadd quest) **Bloodstone Caves (Only during the Finding the Bloodstone quest) **Riven Earth (Only during the Genius Operated Living Enchanted Manifestation quest) Quests *Eye of the North **Finding the Bloodstone **Genius Operated Living Enchanted Manifestation Skills * * * * * Only during Finding Gadd and Finding the Bloodstone: * Dialogue During the Finding Gadd quest, upon meeting Gadd: Gadd: "This is the help you recruited, Livia? I'm not impressed." Vekk: "I see Gadd is as charming as ever." Gadd: "Vekk, I didn't see you there! Now I'm REALLY not impressed." Gadd: "Great, we have all three inscriptions. Let us continue to our objective posthaste!" Gadd: "Stand out of my way while I open this door, you knuckle-dragging oafs!" Notes *Gadd joins you for a handful of quests, doing his fair share of help and harm. *Despite being very obviously an elementalist, Gadd used to be called a Necromancer in the location description for Gadd's Encampment. Livia also remarks that she has learned a lot of necromancy from him. This might have been the result of a mix up between Gadd and Oola by the designers, meaning Gadd to use Oola's skills and vice versa. *At the end of Operation G.O.L.E.M the character discovers that Gadd has died in an explosion during the fight with the Destroyers in an attempt to boost the power of the Golems. *During the same cutscene, is it revealed that Gadd is Vekk's father. *During Vekk's eulogy, it is claimed that Gadd was a great believer in the Eternal Alchemy. His remains are not entombed, but instead cremated and scattered into a great waterfall. Trivia *Gadd could be named after the professor from the Nintendo game Luigi's Mansion (and also makes an appearance in Mario Party 6 and in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga), Elvin Gadd. *Gadd could also be named after Kevin Gadd, one of the game's developers.